(1) Field of the Invention
The inventive concept generally applies to protective structures or frameworks for surrounding digital display units, including cameras, video screens, and in particular, digital frames. The inventive device herein, referred to commercially, as “Kover Me,” may directly, and snugly, enclose the surrounding perimeter of a digital frame, or similar electronic equipment, and thereby enable a user to apply particular customized decorative elements to the equipment.
(2) Description of the Related Art, including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
US #2010/0170126 A1 (Jul. 8, 2010) A multi-display digital photo frame is provided. The multi-display digital photo frame includes a front cover, a rear cover, and a body. The front cover includes at least two apertures, the body includes at least two holding components for placing LCDs, the bottom of each holding component mounted a LCD further for mounting a processor, wherein the processor is connected to the corresponding LCD through a bus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,788,894 B2 (Jul. 9, 2004) A digital camera includes an outer casing cover. An open portion is formed in the outer casing cover, and an LCD unit is mounted to the open portion such that the display surface of the LCD unit is exposed to the outside through the open portion. The LCD unit includes a plate-like LCD module of a package type and a mounting frame having the LCD mounted thereto. The mounting frame is formed of a thin member such as a thin metal plate, and the holding frame for housing and holding the display element includes a display frame covering the peripheral portion of the display surface. The display surface and the display frame are exposed to the outside through the open portion of the outer casing member.
US #2009/0322982 A1 (Dec. 31, 2009) A digital media apparatus, such as a digital frame, includes a LCD display having a front surface, electrical components that are connected to the LCD to provide images on the LCD, a glass border surrounding the LCD display, and a frame surrounding the LCD display and the glass border. A first portion of the glass border is opaque in order to conceal the electrical components. A second portion of the glass border is clear. The second portion of the glass border surrounds the first portion of the glass border to provide a visual effect of the LCD and second portion floating within the digital media apparatus.
U.S. #D545,782 S (Jul. 3, 2007) The ornamental design for a frame for graphical display, is shown and described.
JP2010164615 (A) (Jul. 29, 2010) The upper device (2) of a slide type housing includes: two glass plates disposed between a screen (6) and a rear case (12) which is opposite a lower device (3), the upper device further includes two-glass part (7) corresponding to screen areas (10, 11) of a display mechanism; one-glass part (8) which is a part extending from the glass plate of one of the two-glass part and on which the driver (9) of the display mechanism is mounted; a cushioning part (5) disposed between the two-glass part and the screen and forming a space between the screen and driver; and a projecting portion (14) disposed so as to be symmetrical with respect to the cushioning part via the two-glass part and projecting toward the lower device from the rear case.
US2005200737 (A1) (Sep. 15, 2005) A protective structure for a display unit including the display unit for displaying an image, and a plate-like protective member disposed at a side of a surface of the display unit on which the image is displayed for protecting the display surface of the display unit, wherein the protective member is directly fixed to the display unit